Dear Twisted Life
by diamondstar1808
Summary: Life threw so many curve balls into Serena and her twin sister's life; Will they ever find love and success? Also Known As Pages of A Life
1. Diary Entry Prologue

Note: New story, I own the story not the characters. I am working on finishing up the other stories as well, bare with me. Love ya!! Enjoy

Entry #1

Some told me once that writing can be a way to relieve stress, it's good therapy so here goes. Sometimes you wish you could go back to being a child. I know I

wish I could. I had the best time of my life then. My twin and I were the luckiest kids on earth or so we thought. We had the most loving parents and the best

friends. We weren't rich in material things but we were rich in happiness. Mina and I ( Serena) couldn't have asked for more. Oh and my best friend lived next door

to me. His name was Darien Shields. He was three years older than me but that didn't make a difference. When I turned fourteen- I'll never forget- he gave me my

first kiss. It was electrifying. He was also my first love, but that's all in the past. When you're that young people don't actually count it but it counts in my book.

When Mina and I were 15 our parents died in a plane crash on the way home from going on a vacation that they both deserved. They just didn't deserve their fate.

Darien was getting ready for college that upcoming fall...our lives were turned upside down. We had only one distant family member living on our father's side. An

uncle our father's side. Our mother was the only child to her parents but they passed away long before we were born. Well we lived with him for two years- no

choice. Darien and I promised to keep in touch but it was very difficult. Our uncle was horrible, we couldn't believe he was our father's brother. We were practically

his servants. We were just hoping a miracle would happen and our parents would turn up but they didn't. He took us in because he felt like he owed our father.

The last straw was when he tried to rape Mina and I had to hit him over the head with a lamp to save her from the trauma. It knocked him out and we packed

what we could and took whatever money we could and left. With the money we had saved from our parents were able to get a small one bed room apartment

which we didn't mind because we were inseparable at this point.

I ended up getting a job at a bistro and Mina had a job at a bookstore. We were able to get a small car for transportation.. but that was years ago. It's

funny that I just started pouring all of this out. I guess writing is therapeutic. At 19 we were able to get us a two bedroom apartment with some pretty decent

furniture from different places. We're twenty two now and still at the same apartment and we are taking

online classes for college. It okay I guess. It's hard really, not having anything...I want to be an interior designer but it will take awhile. I wish my parents were

alive. Our lives would be so different. I haven't seen Darien since I was fifteen. I still think about him at times but my memory is so rusty now and the old pictures of

the kids we used to be seem like someone else's life. I wonder if I ever cross his mind... enough with all this past stuff. I'm a grown woman now. I started a new

job this month. I'm not proud of it but hey it puts food on the table and clothes on our backs. Mina and I share everything since we're the same size. We split the

bills too but this helps me give her a break. Well we both have stuff that we don't let the other wear besides bras and panties – ha ha! Well my dumb job is that

I'm an exotic dancer or what some call it- a stripper. I know it's not the best job in the world and some find it degrading but what do you do when your back is

against the wall and all you have is your looks? The army is not for me. When Mina found out she was really shocked. She said, " Serena I can't believe you. It's just

not you. That's more like a job for me, not you." I laughed bitterly. Who would've thought. After all Mina is way more outgoing than me. Mina now works in a beauty

parlor doing make up and she waitresses on the side. I still work at the bistro I started at years ago. I'm hoping they may promote me to assistant manager soon.

I believe I deserve it. The manager/owner, Jed is a really close friend of ours. We use to date for a while. It just didn't work out. Now he's like a brother- in a weird

way. Anyways, it like seven o'clock at night and I have to be a work at ten. I need to eat something and get ready for work. Maybe I'll write again...

Serena Ashington

Note: that's all for this chappie! Let me know what you think...


	2. Darien

Note: I own the story not the characters. I am working on finishing up the other stories as well, bare with me. Love ya!! Enjoy

Chapter Two

"Mr. Shields, a Mr. Crown is on the phone fro you. Should I transfer him through?" came a voice from an intercom speaker.

Darien Shield rolled his eyes and sighed and push the intercom button.

"Yes Julia, go ahead." Darien said to his secretary.

He waited for a red light on his phone to signal the call was through. He then pressed the speaker phone button.

"Yes Andrew. What do you want?"

"Well man it's nice to hear from you too." came Andrew's chipper sarcastic voice.

"Sorry man, I'm just tired. I don't mean to seem like I don't want to talk. This pass week had been stressful. My dad is setting up this law firm here in Los Angeles and it's been tough on me. He has me running it and doing all this crazy stuff. I've been here for a month and I'm already craving to go back to San Francisco. We'll have to hang out when I get some time. I've been meaning to call you." Darien complain rubbing his temples.

"Yeah but the pay's worth it. The buildingis beautiful and you have a great office looking over the city." Andrew reasoned,

Darien's eye narrowed towards the phone suspiciouslly.

"Andrew, I never told you anything about the building or the office."

Andrew's cackling laughter came through the phone and Darien's office door swung open. Darien jumped in slightly surprise and frowned at his friend. Darien rounded his desk, his frown disappearing, and embraced his friend.

"Long time no see" Darien said amused.

"Yeah well when your mom called my mom, who called me and told me you were engaged and had moved into my area I had to look you up. How could you keep to big surprises from me? When ever we talk you never mentioned the engagement thing or you staying here permanently."

Darien shrugged and pointed to a chair across from his desk. He went back to his seat and sighed.

"I know I should have told you but everything has just happened so quickly. I should've known my mother was going to call yours. I told her to wait. It's just like her to do that." Darien grumbled running a hand through his jet black hair.

"So when you getting hitched?" Andrew asked excitedly.

"In about six months. There's no definite date yet."

"That's really no time. I can't believe you and Setsuna are still together. From senior year of high school until now. I bet she's happy." Andrew said with a dazed look in his blue eyes.

He was merely thinking of the day when he might find the woman of his dreams and get married. Darien glanced over at Andrew and shook his head. Andrew could be a little too romantic at times.

"Yeah she's happy." Darien said with a slight smile.

He was happy too except he felt like there might be someone else out there. He had been with Setsuna so long it just seem like the honorable thing to do. He was thinking of leaving her. He was just comfortable. Maybe if he ever found out what happened to Serena he'd feel better about everything in his life. He knew she'd have a place in his heart. She was his first love. When he was nineteen he use to write her a letter every week to her uncle's address but he never received a reply. Maybe they had moved or may she didn't care. He even dropped by her uncle's once but he murmured something about her passing away, and he was so drunk. Those words made him want to die. Her uncle knew nothing of Mina's where abouts. He grieved for her a long time. Maybe their uncle was greiving at the time as well. His parents and Setsuna worried about him a lot during that time because he shut everyone out but he slowly grew away from it- to an extent.

"Earth to Darien...YoooooHoooo!" Andrew called waving his hand in from of Darien's stormy blue eyes.

Darien blinked a few times

"Sorry... what were you saying?" He asked.

"Man, you're whipped. Look were going out tonight. I can't believe Sets gotta hold on you like that. From the looks of it you've been in this office all day. It's about nine now. Why don't we go get some food and then go to this spot that'll take your mind off of her."Andrew suggested.

"Yeah but Julia and I were doing some last minute stuff. We've been closed for over two hours now."

Andrew looked at his best friend over for a minute. Darien had never been a workaholic before why now?

"Last minute stuff? Man let's go. I'm gonna tell little Miss Julia she can go and then we'll go. No ands, ifs or buts about it." Andrew said taking charge.

Darien knew there was no way out of it so he turned off his computer and prepared to go while Andrew went to relieve his secretary.

Note: that's all for this chappie! Let me know what you think...


	3. Club Panther

Note: Thanks for the positive reviews!!! I don't own the characters just the story. Also, this story may take longer to develop because I didn't write it out as I thought about it. No fear!! I'll finish. Enjoy!

Chapter three

Darien sat at the dinner table with Andrew stirring his jack and coke. He was contemplating going to the gentleman club with Andrew. He wasn't in the mood tonight. Plus, he didn't want to waste his money on some girls. He sighed audibly as Andrew ordered a slice of cheesecake.

"Dare, you want some cake?" Andrew asked before the server walked off.

"Naw, I'm good." he refused lightly.

The server walked off to get Andrew's order.

"Man, you work so hard all the time. It's time for a break. I'm glad we're going tonight."

Before Andrew could continue, Darien's cell phone rang.

"Sheilds, talk to me." Darien greeted with an apologetic look to Andrew.

"Hi honey!" came Setsuna's cheerful voice.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked

"Guess what! Michelle had her baby! Isn't that wonderful! She and Haruka are at the hospital now. They want us to come, we are the godparents. They had a girl named Hotaru and she weighs five pounds and six ounces. They're expecting us, so hurry home!" She gushed happily.

Didn't look like he was going now anyway.

"Alright, I'm on the way."

"Bye, love you!" She chirped hanging up.

"Bye." Darien said closing the phone.

The server came back with the cheesecake. Andrew thanked him and asked for the check.

"What's going on?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Oh, well Setsuna's step sister Michelle just had a baby. She and her lesbian lover had invitro fertilization done. We're the godparents so we have to go to the hospital tonight. Sorry man, guess we'll have to go another night." Darien explained.

"Aw, kinda sweet. Anyway, I guess I'll go by myself just because you're not going doesn't mean I'm not." Andrew said taking a bite of cheesecake.

Darien laughed and pulled out his wallet.

"Hey, man have fun with the baby. Dinner's on me." Andrew said waving Darien to stop.

"You better let me pay so you'll have extra spending money." Darien smirked.

"Right. Thanks." Andrew said laughing.

Darien picked up his jacket and prepared to leave.

"I'll let you know about my night." Darien said.

"Me too. Take care man." Andrew waved.

Andrew walked into the dimly light club with ease. He loved coming here when he was under stress but tonight was different. He was just going for enjoyment. He found an empty sofa near the stage and relaxed.

One stripper named Raven noticed him immediately. She popped her chewing gum and decided to surprise him from behind. As she approached him she opened her mouth to whisper something seductive in his ear and her gum dropped into his thick curly hair. Andrew felt something hit his head but shrugged. Raven backed away quickly and blushed. That had never happened before, she was terrified but she wanted to laugh at her self at the same time. She had to find a way to get the gum out of his hair. Before she could distract him, the room went dark and all the lights went on at the stage. One of the girls was about to come out.

'Oh well, I'll try later.' She thought looking around to see if anyone noticed.

She quickly ran away to go back to the dressing rooms.

In the dressing room.

Serena looked at herself in the mirror one final time. She frowned slightly. The sexy woman that stared at her made her feel weird. She knew it wasn't the real her but she needed the extra money. She wore a seafoam colored babydoll set with matching stilettos. He long curly hair framed her body and she wore little make up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she blinked, coming out of her thought. She looked up to see one of her friends Raven or Raye blushing furiously.

"Hey girl, snap out of it. I think you're next soon but I gotta tell you what just happened." Raye said taking a seat beside her.

Raye told her a quick detail of what happened and they burst into a fit of giggles. Raven was a dark beauty with long black hair with deep red highlights in her hair. She had the most unique color eyes that were a violet color. Sometime they looked purple. She wore a red and black pin stripe bra with the matching boyshorts with five inch stilettos. She was Serena's only friend at Club Panther.

"I'm sorry that happened. Maybe there's away we can get it out with out him noticing." Serena said thinking out loud.

"It's fine, I'll figure something out but I know you're up next and if you aren't out there you'll have to deal with Katsy. Look for him though. He'll be sitting alone in a nice suit to the left of the stage." Raye said sighing.

Serena nodded and head out. Katsy was the manager of the club and part owner. Serena walked down the back hallway that lead to the stage and waited for her time to come out. As she heard her stage name 'Siren' she stepped out into the dark room and took her stance. As the bright lights blinded her to the men out in the audience and the music began she began her dance, run her hands through her hairs and down her body. To not make her think of what she was doing she began to remember how she learned her moves...

Flashback

Serena and her friend from school Amy watched the video tape. They were doing the moves the instructor was showing. The continued to laugh at her movements.

"Amy, where did you get this tape?" Serena asked laughing.

They were at Amy's apartment one Saturday night being bored.

"My older sister gave it to me. She said it would help you seduce a man or in her case a woman. Michelle is a beauty and she's so graceful. I only hope I can be like her, but I like men." She said giggling.

Serena agreed as they continued to dance and make up their own moves.

End

Serena felt a smile come to her face but she was deaf to the screams and hollering of the men and she watched the come close to stage and stuff money in her g-string. Andrew was drawn to her like a bee to honey. Serena noticed him come to the stage and she moved to him and let him slip a fifty on her. She noticed the gum immediately. A bright pink bump in his hair. He ran a hand through his thick hair and made it worse. She winked at him and bit her lip to keep from laughing. She pointed to the top of his head and he looked at her in quizzical look.

'Gum' She mouthed.

Andrew thought she said something dirty and pulled her off stage lightly. She was taken back slightly and a body guard stepped out of the shadows, Serena noticed immediately and shook her head no and the guard stepped back. Andrew was just so mesmorized by her. He pulled her to him tightly

"So what do you have in mind?" Andrew asked seductively.

"Nothing. I was just telling you, you have gum in your hair." She said smirking.

She did a shimmy against him and gracefully moved so her back was against him and did a slow grind of her hips against him. Andrew just responded with an 'Oh" but it didn't register to him as he placed another fifty in the band and she sauntered off back to the stage. As Serena finished her routine and collected her money, Andrew returned to his seat and ran a hand through his hair again.

'What did she say?" he pondered.

He shrugged and decided to head out. He was going to get tricked into giving more than that. Call him cheap if you wanted. He bid good night to one of the guards and headed home.

Comfortably dressed in t-shirt and jeans, Serena tied her hair up in a ponytail. She had just finished her shift and her and Raye were still trippin out over the gum situation.

"So, you wanna grab something to eat from the 24 hour cafe' down the street?" Raye asked tying a tennis shoe.

"Yeah, maybe a quick sandwich and juice." Serena reasoned.

"Yeah that sounds good." Raye said grabbing her backpack.

Serena grabbed her tote bag and they headed out.

"So how much did you make tonight?" Serena asked.

"My usual, about 600." Raye said shrugging.

They all made pretty good money when the rich men came in.

"I made about 7. I'm pretty happy. I'm saving most of it on the side. When I want to have my on boutique with my clothes and Mina can do hair in a separate area. Our clients will have a one stop glamor shop! I can't wait." Serena dreamed outloud.

Raye smiled over at her.

"What a wonderful dream to have. It'll come true. Just work hard like you've been doing. Hey I'll take you home tonight." Raye said as they walked to her car.

"Thanks."

"No problem, you tried to help Gum Guy out" Raye said.

They laughed and headed on their merry way...

End of this chap! More to come!


	4. Salon

Note: Sorry for the long wait! My laptop crashed! No fear! I will continue to write!

Mina finished the final touches of lip color to her client's lips and smiled. Another masterpiece finished. She stepped back and smiled. She grabbed a mirror that was on her work counter and handed it to the girl.

"How's that?" she asked confidently.

"Perfect! Thanks again Mina. I'm sure my boyfriend will love it." The girl gushed.

The girl handed the mirror back and handed Mina some money.

"I can't wait until you get your license so you can start on my hair professionally with anyone saying anything." She continued.

Mina stuffed her money in her pocket and just smiled. That day would soon come. She couldn't wait. As her client gathered her things and headed to the door, Mina noticed a man come through the door. He was dressed in a pair of light color denim jeans that had a few rips in them and a plain white t-shirt. He was gorgeous. He looked around nervously with a cute blush that covered his face. His hair was hidden under a baseball cap and his blue eyes were clear as day except he looked slightly embarrassed to be there for some reason.

"Hi! Welcome to Avery's Hair Salon. Can I help you?" Mina called to him.

Andrew stuffed his hands in his pockets as the women from the shop eyes all stopped on him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Um, I have a problem with my hair….I need a cut." He stated.

Mina smiled at him warmly and waved him over to her chair. Andrew quickly strode over to her and took a seat. He was really cute. Mina's mind began to storm up ways to get him to take her out. Andrew watched the girl that eyed him greedily. She looked so familiar. So familiar, that it made him think of the stripper from the night before.

"Avery will get to you as soon as she can but I do you mind if I assess the damage?" She asked politely.

Andrew blushed again and slid down in his seat a little looking around. No one was paying any attention to him anymore. He took the hat off and looked up at Mina. Mina's eyes grew huge and she wanted to burst off in peels of laughter but she knew she couldn't.

"What is this?" She asked curiously looking at the purple stringy stuff in his hair.

"Gum." He said sourly.

"Gum?" She murmured softly running her hands over the hair trying to see what could be saved.

'Her voice almost sounds like the girl from last night' He thought to himself.

"Um, excuse miss…have we met before?" Andrew asked.

Mina looked down into the man's handsome face as her heartbeat sped up. There's no way she could have met him and not remember.

"No, I don't think we have." She murmured.

Andrew frowned slightly. She was beautiful. She had hair the color of sunflowers and beautiful dark blue eyes. She was the goddess of love from another planet to him but in human form. Mina began to feel nervous slightly above his intense gaze. His eyes roamed over her shapely figure and he liked how her orange shirt and white pants complimented her well. A loud clearing of a throat interrupted them. Mina blinked and looked over to her boss Avery. She was a beautiful brunette that kept her hair pulled back into a tight bun that a single strand never escaped and her almond color eyes looked at them with amusement. She was dressed in an auburn color short sleeve shirt with black dress slacks with a black lab coat over it. She was and had everything Mina wanted.

"So what's the problem here Mina?" She asked already assessing Andrew's hair problem.

"Gum." Mina answered stepping away.

Avery circled Andrew's chair for a moment and shook her hair.

"All that beautiful curly hair is just going to have to come off." She murmured.

Andrew eyes widened.

"All!? Am I going to be bald?" He shrieked slightly.

Mina giggled and shook her head.

"No of course not. We can give you come nice bangs and shape every thing nicely. Avery's the best. She'll hook you up." Mina said proudly.

Avery reached over to Mina's work area and picked up a pair of scissors.

"Mina, you do the honors of getting the gum out and I'm going to go check on Miss Haruna's dryer." Avery said walking off.

Andrew sank a little more and Mina laughed.

"It's not that bad." She chirped.

"Easy for you to say. I'm glad I can be your source of entertainment, Mina." He said sarcastically.

Mina liked the sound of her name coming from his lips.

"Well you know my name and I don't know yours" She started trying to make him sit up and get comfortable, " Why don't you just relax mister and everything will work out fine."

"Okay, well my name is Andrew." He began as he sat up and tried to do as he was told.

"Well nice to meet you." She said "So why don't you tell me a little about yourself or how you got the gum in your hair."

Andrew blushed and laughed lightly.

"I have not clue honestly, but after all this mess is over would you like to go out for some lunch?" He asked kind of on the spur.

Mina blinked and smiled. She didn't even have to come up with a way to ask him.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said smiling, "Well, let's first get you looking decent enough to get out of here without that hat."

They laughed and she began the task of fixing him up.


	5. Lunch Dates

Note: Sorry for the delay!!!! Hope you enjoy- things may take a while to pick up to the climax but remember everything means something in this story.

Darien sat on the on lovely terrace connected to his condo. Overlooking the city during the day time was just as wonderful as the night. He took a sip of his iced tea before taking a bite of his sandwich that Setsuna had made for him. His favorite: Turkey club with bacon. She was in the kitchen bringing out her food as he was enjoying himself. Seeing the baby the night before was interesting. Michelle and Amara were ecstatic to have their new bundle of joy. For him it was a little weird but Setsuna was extremely happy to be the godmother. As Setsuna placed her plate on the table she noticed Darien's far away expression. He seemed so deep in thought. He rarely showed his emotions around her but to see his faraway look made her feel a little bit excited.

'Maybe his barriers are coming down a little… well he has to start showing me more now. We are so close to being married now, maybe he is more comfortable.' She thought to herself giddily.

She sat down slowly not to startle him and cleared her throat a little.

"How's the food babe?" She asked nonchalantly trying not seem like she was more interested with what he was thinking.

Darien blinked and started to chew, he forgot he was holding food in his mouth. He swallowed and looked over at her as she took a bit of her salad.

"Oh, it is good. I didn't hear you come out." He said a little sheepishly.

"I'm glad you like it. So what are your plans for today?" She asked.

"Um, probably go play some golf with Andrew since there's not much work at the office why?" He asked taking another bite.

"Oh, it's nothing. I am going back to the hospital to see the baby today and I just wanted you to come with me." She said shrugging hoping he'd agree.

"Uh, you go ahead without me. You know how you women like to coo and giggle over babies. Go do that stuff with your sis and let me know how it goes." He said quickly.

She frowned a little but nodded.

"I guess… well maybe we can get together and do something after you hang with Andrew," She suggested.

"Yeah, we'll see…for now can we just enjoy the moment of being out here? It's really peaceful and I'd like to enjoy it if that's okay." He said masking his annoyance.

She watched him close up on her and knew today wasn't a day to push him to spending it all with her. She knew when he was moody to just leave him alone but today he seemed a little off. She knew not to push it. If something was wrong he'd tell her. Darien watched her face and could tell what she was thinking and he sighed.

"Look, nothing is wrong. I sometimes just like to sit here in the peace of the day and just relax. SO just relax honey." He said with a smirk.

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll do as you asked." She said lightly

They continued their meal in silence; both just enjoying being comfortable.

Andrew and Mina sat at a cozy little café called Cappuccino Café and were enjoying light sandwiches and soup. Andrew sat there simply listening to Mina talk idly about her job and her career choices to come. She was so fascinating to him. So far he'd learn she had an identical twin sister that she stayed with and they were really close. He also learned her favorite colors were gold, yellow and orange; which all seem to fit her perfectly. He felt like was in heaven- just by talking to her.

'This may definitely be love at first sight' He thought to himself.

He then frowned and shook his head.

'Andrew my pal, it's too early for all that. You have to make it through this first mini date to get another one.' He minded reminded him

Mina watched his expressions change and she began to feel nervous. Maybe she was talking to much.

"I'm sorry, silly me. I'm so busy talking about myself. Tell me about you?" She said sheepishly blushing.

He thought she was so adorable.

"Oh no, you're fine. I really like listening to you." He said charmingly smiling.

Mina smiled back at him. He was really cute. His bangs really fit him. She could really see his beautiful eyes more.

"No, go ahead. Tell me about yourself." She insisted.

"Um, okay. Well I work for Crown Accessories. My family owns it. We just branched here in Los Angeles a few months ago so I'm loving it for now.-" Andrew started but was cut off by Mina

"Crown Accessories! Oh my God! I love that store! Andrew Crown….wow! You're like a socialite celebrity. What are you doing at lunch with someone like me?" She gushed.

She suddenly became more aware of her appearance and really looked over him again. He was dressed commonly but now that she paid attention she could tell he was well groomed. Andrew blushed and smile sweetly at her.

"Oh, I don't pay attention to that stuff. I'm really down to earth believe it or not. Like I said it's family owned. My dad still runs everything himself, I just go to the different locations and do checkups on everything for him. And, I'm here because I'd really like to get to know you. IF that's okay?" He continued.

Mina blushed a little and nodded.

"I'm sorry, you may continue."

"No problem. We'll I travel a lot due to business but I think I may have found a new reason to stay longer…maybe a few weeks." He hinted to her.

"Oh really, like what?" She asked with a sinking feeling not paying attention to what he was saying.

All she could think about was he would be leaving soon and it was pointless to stay and talk to him.

"You, silly." Andrew said chuckling.

She was definitely something else . Mina blinked and realized he was talking about stay longer for her and she started to laugh.

"Mina, you are truly funny. Would you like to go to the park and have some ice cream?" He asked.

"I'd love to!" She gushed.

They finished their lunch and Andrew signaled for the waiter.

Note: What do you think so far? I know it was kind of uneventful but I have to really start developing the relationships here with the characters so you can really get a feel for everything. Please bare with me : )


	6. Prince Charming

Note: I promise- next chapter is the official meeting up of Serena and Darien but this chapter is so necessary!!!!

Serena woke up to the sound of her sister laughter as it rang through the apartment. She groaned as she pulled herself out of the bed. She pushed her black silk sleeping mask up and looked over to the clock to see that it was already past five in the day. Luckily she was off from both jobs so she could relax for the rest of the day. She padded into the living room rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Oh Serena, I didn't know you were home" Mina said sheepishly trying to quiet down but it was already too late.

"It's okay really." She said with her eyes closed, yawning.

Mina and Andrew were sitting comfortably in the living room talking. Mina turned around to see she sister scantily clad in a black silk night gown that bare covered her and she blushed.

"Um, Serena I have company. Maybe I should have warned you." She said quickly standing up to block Andrew's view of her sister

It was too late though he saw Mina's gorgeous sister and something was oddly familiar about her but he pretend not to see her. Serena opened her eyes to see a blonde man sitting with her sister that looked like the guy from the club last night but she shrugged and headed back to her bedroom. She should have been uncomfortable with being dress inappropriate in front of the guy but it didn't phase her after all the men that had seen her naked. Mina sat back down blushing from embarrassment. She wondered if Andrew was thinking that was what she looked like with out clothes on and she shook her head of naughty thoughts. Of course she was just as hot as her sister. Once they had gotten matching tattoos on their backs. They both got crescent moons on their lower backs. Serena's was on the right and Mina had hers on the left. They had gotten their looks from their mom.

"So sorry about that."Mina mumbled.

"Oh it's okay. So what are you doing tomorrow?" Andrew asked trying to make conversation.

"Well I'm off of work and I don't have any plans. Why what's up?" She asked curiously.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out again. Maybe for dinner. I have a friend that I could introduce your sister to if she's available." He said

Mina pretended to think for a moment and then grinned at him happily.

"That'd be great. She off from her third shift job and she needs to get out." Mina said answering for the both of them.

"Okay, that's great. Well I don't mean to be in a rush but I need to go make some phone calls and I have to meet my best friend so I'll call you later." He said standing up.

"Okay great." Mina said walking him to the door.

"See you later." He said sweetly giving her his best smile.

Mina blushed like a school girl and closed the door after him. She leaned heavily against the door and smiled off into space. Serena came back up front dressed in short denim mini skirt and a black tank top that showed her mid drift.

"Where did your blonde Adonis go?" Serena joked.

Mina blushed and giggled. She pranced up to her sister and hugged her. Serena was use to her twin's dramatic displays.

"He's off to work! Now, let's talk about what we are going to wear tomorrow." Mina said excitedly.

Serena looked at her quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Oh, You and I are going on a double date with Andrew and one of his friends. Won't that be fun!" Mina chattered.

Serena frowned. She didn't like blind dates. She never had.

"I'm not going. Have fun without me. I want to stay home and relax. I never get to. Plus I have to work a lunch shift tomorrow at the restaurant. What if I'm too tired to go?" Serena said going into the kitchen to try to find something to eat.

"Um, you remember when you shrunk my favorite shirt and you said you'd do anything if I didn't get mad. Well this is what you owe." Mina said evilly and laughed hysterically.

Serena cursed under her breath. She forgot about that and she sighed.

"Fine. I'll go. But if he's a dork and I don't like him. You have to do dishes for two weeks." She said sternly.

"Okay whatever. I can't wait. Let's go shopping!" Mina exclaimed.

"Hey, can't I eat a bowl of cereal or something?" Serena exasperated.

When Mina was on the mission, she was like a five year old hyped up on sugar.

"Grab an apple or something. You need to eat healthier any way. Come on. I'll buy you dinner later it's already close to dinner anyway. " Mina said dismissing her sister.

Serena rolled her eyes to the heavens and wondered where her sister got all that energy.

Darien cackled over's Andrew's story of how the stripper told him he had gum in his hear. Only the craziest things happened to Andrew and no one else. They were sitting in a nice little coffee shop that had just opened up and people were raving about it so they decided to give it a try.

"Wow Drew, I don't even have words to say on that situation." Darien said amused.

Andrew laughed as well.

"Oh and the hair dresser that cut my hair, I'm seeing her now. She's great! I know you're are thinking that I've only known her for the most of today but something in my gut tells me that this is right. I know it's too soon but that's life. I want to see how things go from here." Andrew said switching gears into a slightly more serious conversation.

Darien simply nodded. He couldn't down Andrew for being a hopeless romantic. He envied his friends belief system at times. He use to be like Andrew until reality hit him that he'd never see Serena again. He didn't want to think unhappy thoughts at the moment.

"Well Drew, as a I always say, if she makes you happy then stay with her." Darien said shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess that's why you're still with Setsuna. Anyway my girl has a sister and she is just as hot! If you were a single man I'd hook you up but I have another friend in mind. We're going on a double date tomorrow. Would you and Setsuna like to come?" Andrew asked becoming excited.

Darien frowned. He wasn't into group dating. He barely liked double dating. Plus, for once he wondered if he really wondered if he was taking his own advice over Setsuna. He didn't think he was extremely happy as she was but he felt like it was his duty after so long. What's the use in messing up a good thing, right?

"No thanks, I rather not. That would only give Setsuna a chance to talk about her wedding the whole time. She'll find an excuse to bring it up. I don't want to be annoyed." Darien said quickly.

Andrew laughed at him.

"Okay, well don't say I didn't invite you." Andrew chimed.

Darien smiled and nodded before taking a sip of his white mocha. It was delicious. He usually would have ordered a coffee but today he wanted something a little sweeter.

"So what's your plans for the rest of today?" Darien asked him hoping Andrew was going out later.

He didn't want to go home anytime soon.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll probably go home and talk to my girl on the phone." Andrew said thinking of Mina.

"Wow, that sound like high school stuff." Darien joked.

Andrew blushed slightly.

"Yeah well, I got some paper work to do at home and I'd like to hear her voice before I go to sleep tonight." He said sheepishly.

They had been best friends for so long that Andrew didn't mind telling and showing his emotions around Darien. Darien had always been the one that took forever in showing anything. It was like he had a barrier up and he didn't let it down for anyone. Maybe someday it would change….

Mina and Serena checked over each others outfit for the final time. The looked great as they always did. Mina was chattering away to Serena about how nervous she was when they heard the door bell ring. She was dressed in a soft cream satin dress that crossed beautifully in the back with gold sandal heels, and her golden locks were in baby doll curls. She was afraid she was too dressy for a first official date but he told her to dress nice because they were going to a fancy restaurant. She thought it was too much but Andrew told her nothing was too much for her. Serena sat comfortably waiting. She was dressed in Satiny form fitting red dress that had a black lace insert that looked as if she was showing a bra. She wore some black stilettos and a clutch to match. Her hair was up in a soft bun with a few curls around her face.

Mina took at deep breath and let it out before opening the door. Andrew stood there dressed handsomely in a black suit with a black tie holding pink roses. He broke into a smile as he saw her. He felt his heart pound tremendously at the site of her. Mina smiled back shyly.

"You look amazing!" He purred to her kissing her cheek softly.

She blushed and took the flowers from him.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

A man from behind them cleared his throat lightly. Andrew blushed slightly for forgetting his friend.

"Oh, sorry this is my friend Malachite Roberts. Malachite this is my date Mina Ashington." He said sheepishly stepping back so they could shake hands.

"A pleasure to meet you." He said warmly.

Mina felt her heart flutter slightly at the sight of him. He was gorgeous! Long pale blonde hair and striking grey eyes. He was dresses in a pair of charcoal grey slack and a nice white button down shirt. It was opened slightly at the chest that gave him an air of control and sexiness. He held a single red rose which was obviously for her sister. If she was already head over heels for Andrew, he'd be all game. They shook hands and she stepped away so they could enter the apartment.

Serena looked up from her seat to see her sister and Andrew come in with her date. She had over heard that his name was Malachite. She stood to greet them and smiled a little. It had been a while since she had been on a date and she just hoped she didn't blow it.

"Sere, you remember Andrew and this is his friend Malachite." Mina said introducing the two.

Serena had to give Andrew props. His friend was hott! Malachite walked over to her and handed her the rose. She took it from him and took in it's sweet scent. She just hope he would be as nice as he looked.

"Nice to meet you Sere." He said smoothly.

His voice was smooth as chocolate and it sent little chills down her spine. Their eyes locked for a moment. Serena had never seen such eyes before. They suited his look.

"Like wise." was all she could say.

Mina looked over to Andrew with glee. It seemed like he did a good job with picking a guy for her sister.

"Well shall we get going? We have reservations at Aqua Blue which is about thirty minutes away." Andrew said taking Mina's arm.

"OOOoooo! I've heard of that place! I've never been though.." Mina chirped.

Andrew chuckled. Tonight was going to be perfect.

"Well shall we follow." Malachite asked putting his arm out for her to take.

Serena took it and nodded up at him. She was so nervous. This was harder than dancing on stage. Malachite looked down at the bombshell on his arm. She was breathtaking! How could Andrew stumble across gorgeous twins. When Andrew told him about the date he was hesitant. He was afraid he was going to have the ugly twin. Serena had an air of sexiness that came naturally and she seemed innocent but wise at the same time. He couldn't put his finger on it but he was going to find out.

They walked out side to see that Andrew had a limo waiting for them. Serena began to worry slightly that Andrew was just showing off his money than wanting to get to know her sister. She couldn't help but feel cautious about everything because Mina was her only family and best friend.

"Wow! You rented a limo! You shouldn't have" Mina gushed.

She felt like a fair tale princess for the first time in her life. She was hoping the that this wasn't a dream.

"No this is my personal one. I just wanted all of us to be comfortable and be able to focus on each other than worrying about who's driving." Andrew said hoping she didn't think he was trying to show off because it wasn't his intention.

"oh ok" She chirped.

They all climbed in and settled nicely. The drive to Aqua Blue was comfortable and they all chatted about different things learning about each other. Andrew had a bottle of champagne with strawberries nestled in ice for them. The ride was smooth so he was able to pour the ladies glasses and then made one for them. Serena took her glass and settled next to Malachite.

"So Malachite. Tell me something about yourself." She said quietly taking a sip of her drink.

"Well I'm pretty laid back, I like movies. I'm a movie buff. " He said sipping his drink.

Serena smiled genuinely. They had something in common.

"I love movies. What is your favorite movie?" She asked curiously turning towards him fully.

"I'd have to say Gladiator. Maximus was a leader even when he was down." He said.

It seemed like he'd go for a movie like that.

"Yeah, that was like one of the best movies I've seen." Serena gushed.

"Maybe if we go out again we can go to the movies and see whatever is out." He said nonchalantly.

He was hoping she'd agree.

"That would be great. I work a lot but I do love going to the movies when I'm free." she said agreeing.

It'd be healthy for her to have a social life.

"Great so what do you do? Don't take it the wrong way but you are gorgeous. You look like you're in great shape. You must be a model or dance instructor." He commented

Serena choked on her wine at the word dance. She looked over at Mina and they shared a look. Andrew noticed but decided he may ask her about it later.

"Thanks but no. I'm a server at a restaurant and I'm in school right now for a degree in business management and fashion. I'm working to own my own business. Maybe have my own clothing line one day as well." She said omitting one of her jobs on purpose.

She didn't want to give Malachite the wrong impression of her. He knew what he needed to know. Serena remember her friend Raye warned her about telling guys about being an exotic dancer. They took it as a sign that it was okay to try to sleep with them on the first night. Serena definitely didn't need that.

"Wow, that's great. Good luck on your dream." He said honestly.

He loved women who were ambitious and had goals for themselves.

"So what do you do?" She asked him.

"Oh well I'm a pediatrician. I just started at the hospital here in Los Angeles. I'm one of the youngest doctors there." He said modestly.

He was hoping he wasn't tooting his own horn.

"That's great." She gushed.

Andrew was definitely earning brownie point in both girls books. Before they knew it they were pulling up at Aqua Blue. Tonight was going to be a great night.

Note: okay, that's all for this chapter! What do you think? Review! Remember there's a method to my madness lol. Serena and Darien will meet next chapter.


	7. Tuxedo Mask

Note: I worked on this all day to make sure the chapter was long enough for you and that you got what you wanted today. Enjoy!! Review! Oh and thanks for all the reviews!

A few weeks had past since the first double date the girls went on and so far everything was going great. Serena still enjoyed Malachite's company even though she didn't tell him about being an exotic dancer. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She had a good thing going so why ruin it? She didn't have time to see if he turned out to be insecure or anything like that. Plus they were just dating. Nothing serious. Mina was still being lavished by Andrew almost every other day. It was almost sickening to Serena how Andrew was wrapped around her sister's finger. He sent her flowers every Monday to brighten her week. Sweet, Serena guessed.

Serena was stuffing her gym bag with her newest lingerie set for her job in her bag when the door bell rang. She had over slept a little and she didn't have time for this. She hurried to the door and asked who it was to find out that it was Malachite. She wondered what brought him by. He never stopped by without calling first. She opened the door with a smile.

"Hey, Hun what are you doing here?" Serena asked a little surprised.

He greeted her with a kiss and breezed in.

"I just had to share my news with you today! In person." He gushed excitedly.

Serena closed the door but stood by it. She needed him to leave so she could go to work. She didn't want to rush him though. She loved when he got all enthusiatic about something. It gave her an insight to him. He was so handsome. He was dressed in black slacks and a white polo shirt.

"Well, what happened?" She asked curiously.

"I got promoted to be head of the pediatrician staff! That means pay raise, more benefits, and so much more! I know I should have called first but I thought we'd go celebrate tonight." He said taking her hands.

Serena was so happy for him but she knew that also meant he'd be at the hospital more.

"That means I won't see you as often." She said quietly.

"Well, that's not true. Well yes I will be busy a lot but I will make time for you throughout each day. You are a priority for me so don't worry. So what would you like to do tonight?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"I can't go out tonight. I have to work." She said pulling from his arms slightly.

"Oh, well I should have called first. Well maybe we can go to breakfast in the morning before your class." He suggested.

Serena knew she was going to be extremely tired if she did but she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Okay that will work." She said giving in.

"Great, I'll pick you up in the morning. Just have your stuff together and I'll take you to class too so you don't have to rush. Oh and I'll pick you up from class. I'm off tomorrow. We'll make a day of it." He said.

Serena smiled up at him. He was just so understanding and nice.

"Okay that's fine. I don't mean to rush but I have to get ready for work." She said.

"Oh that's right. My babe, I see you in the morning." He said kissing her forehead.

She opened the door and watched him exit. She let out a breath of relief. She made sure the door was locked and hurried to her room to get ready for work.

"But Darien I thought you want kids?" Setsuna argued.

Darien sighed, why was she starting another argument with him.

"Look, I do but not right after we get married. I'm not ready right now." He said annoyed.

"Every time I bring up kids you get annoyed." She said angrily pacing their bedroom.

Darien sat on the bed loosening his tie. He had a long day at the firm and time he got there she was asking him how many kids did they plan on having so she would know if she should quit her job now and start preparing to be a housewife. It was so freaking random and Darien nerves were shot.

"This is stupid. Why are we even having this conversation right now?" Darien snapped.

"Because! Michelle and I were talking about it earlier and she told me I should talk to you about our next steps." She exclaimed.

Darien rolled his eyes. It seemed that lately, Michelle dominated the conversations.

"I'm so sick of hearing what Michelle has to say and she's not even hear. Look I'm going out. Don't wait up." Darien said standing up.

Setsuna glared at him angrily

"And where in the hell are you going? I'm still talking to you! Are you just going to walk out the room every time we talk about something you don't want to discuss?" She yelled following him out the room.

Darien could feel her following him out the room but he decided not to answer her. Today wasn't a good day for him and she was making it worse.

"Darien! I'm talking to you." She yelled.

Darien chuckled bitterly. Talking. Right. More like yelling.

"Look, leave me alone right now. I'm going out so don't wait up." He said with warning in his voice.

He hurried down the stairs and grabbed his keys. He slammed the door behind him and he heard something glass break. Was he sure he wanted to get married now? He shook his head and jumped into his car. He needed a drink or something. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Andrew. It rang a few times.

"Hello" came his best friends voice.

"Man, am I glad to hear your voice." Darien said in relief.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked worriedly.

"It's Setsuna. She is driving me up the wall. I can't take it tonight. I was wondering if you could meet me for a drink or something." Darien said running a hand through his thick hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Not tonight man. Mimi and I are going having dinner here at my house and you Know. Why don't you go to Club Panther. The drinks are great and the women are hot. I go there when I stressed. It'll definitely help." Andrew suggested.

Darien turned on the engine and pulled out of the drive way. He was so sure about going to that place.

"I don't know. What if some one recognizes me? I've never been to a place like that." Darien said sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"Man, no one cares where you go. If you want privacy there, ask for Katsy. She's the best. I give her a call and have something set up for you on me. So go and have a good time. I have to run bud, so call me tomorrow and let me know how everything turns out." Andrew said apologetically.

He was always there for Darien but tonight he wanted to be all about Mina. Darien sighed and grimaced. He couldn't believe Andrew was blowing him off for a woman. She must really be something. After almost two months of dating and he wasn't looking at someone else was great. It was not normal. Darien programmed his gps system to take him to Club Panther and started his journey.

Serena sat in front of her vanity mirror applying and extra coat of lip gloss. Her and Raye were gossiping about what had been going on around the club. Raye was such a hoot. She was always making Serena laugh and forget a lot of her problems when she was a work. As the girls put the final touches to their outfits, and idea came to Serena.

"Hey Raye, are you dating anyone?" She asked looking in the mirror to see her friend leaning over her.

"Uh, sorry Serena, I don't swing that way. But you're cute, I'd do you if I was." Raye joked.

Serena rolled her eyes and playfully jabbed Raye in the stomach .

"No, silly. I have a great guy I'd like to introduce you to. His name is Jadeite. Everyone calls him Jed. I work with him at the Bistro. He's the general manager. He's really sweet. You two would be great for each other." Serena said

Raye eyed her wearily. She didn't like blind date or being set up by anyone.

"I don't know Serena. I mean what if I don't like him, won't it be awkward for you if you tried to set him up with someone and it didn't work. Won't he be mad?" Raye asked give her hair a toss.

"No, it won't be because you guys would be cute together. You will like him. He's your type: Tall, blonde, good looking, green eyes, funny, loves feisty women. Should I keep going?" Serena said.

Raye smiled to herself for a moment thinking.

"Hmm sounds good. Give him my number." She said.

"Sounds nice and all but ladies I need you out there bringing in the money. Raven you are doing body shots tonight. Siren you're doing a private party tonight. It's for one of our high end clients so don't mess anything up. He wants his privacy so he'll being wearing a mask. For fun you should wear one too to make him comfortable." Katsy said coming in giving orders.

"Yes ma'am." Raye said saluting and winking at them before hurrying off.

They laughed at Raye as she headed off to the floor to work.

"Now stand up and let me inspect you." Katsy said eyeing Serena.

Serena stood up and did a little spin for Katsy.

"You look hott! Now You will meet the client in the silk den. He'll be there alone. You will stay as long as he wants you there. If he does anything that you don't like call for us but he's pretty laid back so you won't have to worry about him being all over you. You don't have to touch him and vice versa unless both of you agree. But you know the drill. Get that paper! He'll being paying you your tips when he dismisses you so just make him feel comfortable. He's there now waiting for you. Why don't you grab one of those black lacy masks that covers your eyes and go to work." Katsy informed in a pep talk style.

Serena nodded and went to grab a mask. She wondered why the privacy was needed and why was she chosen over all of the other girls. Well, no time to worry about that. Time is money.

Darien made sure his mask was secure as he sat into the plush leather sofa. The whole room was done in black with a few soft spot lights. The black sofa he sat on was long and curved. The carpet was a plush and just as dark. He noticed that black and navy blue satin curtains draped the room and in the center of the room was a clear top table with a pole. They set him up a bottle of their finest vodka on the rocks and He was served his first glass when he entered the room so now all he had to do was wait. Andrew really hooked this up for him. He wondered how much was spent? The woman Katsy really hooked everything up for him. She told him he could make up a fake stage name to protect his identity like the women did. He figured he'd use it. No harm right?

The lights dimmed completely as a the stripper entered the room. Darien could only make out her silhouette. He gulped nervously but he wasn't going to let her know he was nervous. He was happy to have the mask on. The lights slowly adjusted back to the stage as the woman stood there. Darien couldn't believe how breathtaking the woman was. She wore a black lacy mask and he couldn't see her eyes really. She had long blonde hair that tumbled in curls around her. She was dressed in a nude and black short sleeved top that was diamond shaped neckline that curved the top of her breast perfectly and it tied together with black ribbon. The black lace that trimmed the shirt hid very little. It showed all of her mid drift and her stomach looked perfectly smooth. Her hips were adorned by the matching nude boy short that were trimmed in the black lace and satin bows. At to top it off, she wore six inch black platforms with bows. She had legs for days and all Darien could think of was her legs wrapped around him.

Serena stood in the center of the stage/table looking down at the man on the sofa. He looked incredibly sexy. His dark hair was tussled, he was resting back against the leather sofa comfortably. She could see the top of his chest because a few buttons were undone and she couldn't really see his eyes from his mask. Soft music began to play and she took it as her cue to grab onto the pole. She walked around it seductively eyeing him. He hadn't said a word since she came in and she wondered if she should break the ice. Darien took a sip of his drink to smooth his nerves. She was too hott! He began to wonder if coming here was a good idea. He had no clue what he'd do if she started to take off any clothes or come near him. She dropped down into a split in front of the pole and smiled at him a little.

"So, what's your name?" She asked seductively trying to loosen him up.

Darien knew he had to play it cool. He didn't want to tell her his name so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Tuxedo Mask." He murmured.

His voice sounded so husky. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. Serena wondered where he came up with a name like that. She smirked and pulled herself up from her split and began to walk around it again. It helped her not feel as nervous.

"Tuxedo Mask…fitting. Is there anything in particular you want?" She asked trying to figure out what to do next.

"Whatever you want….What's your name?" He asked not knowing what to ask for.

"Siren." She stated simply.

It suited her. She seemed so surreal to him. The soft lights made her skin look even more tan than it was and Darien could help but watch her butt as she swished around the pole. He noticed her tattoo. A crescent moon. It was odd but cute.

"Cute." he said softly.

"Thanks. So Tuxedo what brings you to the den tonight?" She asked curiously loosening the bow in front of her shirt.

Darien took a gulp of his drink before answering.

"Stressed from work and home." he simply stated.

Serena nodded and stepped off the mini stage and walked towards him. Darien had been to a strip club before when he was younger and it didn't bother him much. But this one stripper was doing something to his senses and she hadn't even touched him. Men usually don't get too aroused around stripper because there's no bond to them but there was something about her.

"I think I can help you forget about all that tonight." Serena said flirtatiously.

" Sure hope so." He said looking up at her.

Serena looked into his eyes. His eyes were so dark she couldn't tell the exact shade. He stared at her so intently that she almost lost her nerve to continue. She twirled the ribbons around her fingers as she the music changed up a little bit. She turned away from him and took her shirt of completely and swayed her hips. The beat of the song picked up. The background music to the song: You're a Jerk by New Boyz played. Siren took over Serena's personality and she went with the flow. She proceeded in giving him a lap dance. She went as far as to take his hand and pull him off the sofa. Darien was in a daze. Her breast were so full, luscious , and in his face. Well they weren't but he couldn't stop looking. She turned away from him so her back was against him. She placed his hand on her hips and began to grind against him. Serena wondered why she felt as bold as she did. She never really let the clients touch her. The mask must have given her a new confidence. Maybe because he wouldn't recognize her later. Her skin was even softer than he could imagine. She turned in his arms to face him. She locked eyes with him again to see his eyes were filled with lust.

She ran her hands down his broad chest to feel his muscles through the fabric. She continued to dance against him provocatively. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. Darien felt himself wrap his arms around her tightly. His scent was intoxicating. He smelled of roses and a nice cologne. Serena had the urge to kiss this strange man but decided against it.

"Would you like a massage?" She murmured in his ear as the song ended and a slower song began.

Darien felt himself snap out of his daze a little and he loosened his grip on her.

"Um sure." He said letting her go reluctantly.

Serena missed the warmth from his body immediately. It was cool in the room and the temperature usually stayed that way. Darien sat sideways on the sofa and Serena sat behind him and Darien was glad for that much. Her body was too much to have flaunting in front of him. Serena began massaging the tenseness out of his shoulders pressing her body to his back.

"So Tuxedo, tell me something about yourself." She said continuing to work on him.

Darien closed his eyes as he felt himself relax into her. Maybe this was a good idea.

"Well, I own a couple of law firms throughout the states. I just recently moved here a few months back and I wondering if I should stay here or move when I get ready to open the next." He said making small talk.

"That sounds nice." She said softly.

His voice was hypnotizing. It was rich, deep, and had a familiar ring to it. She couldn't put her finger on it and she decided not to worry about it. He obviously was from another state and that could be it.

"Tell me about yourself." He said resting his head back on her shoulder.

Serena paused for a moment. No man asked her about herself. They were more wrapped into their own worlds.

"There's nothing to tell." She said evasively.

Darien knew that it was her way of saying she wasn't going to talk about herself. They settled into a comfortable silence as her fingers continued to work down to his back and began to massage him. Serena felt him relax completely into her and she loved having the control over him. Most men that came in never fully relaxed. They usually had wives or girlfriends and it never got intimate at all. She moved her hands up his back, over his shoulders and down his chest. She began to wonder what he'd look like without his shirt on. Why couldn't she fantasize? She was human and she was with a gorgeous man that she'd never see again. After a few minutes of pure silence except for the music playing. The song that played - she loved it. Highway by Christina Milian. She looked down on the top of his head, down into his face. He had the longest eyelashes. She couldn't wait to tell Raye about this Mysterious Tuxedo Mask. She saw that his face was completely relaxed. She wished she could take the mask off of him. Darien noticed that she had stop and he felt his face heat up. He had drifted to sleep after a few moments of her touch. It had to be from the alcohol too. He opened his eyes to see that she was looking down at him. He was grateful for the mask. He sat up away from her. He knew he had to get out of there. He wondered how Setsuna would react if he knew he'd been here. He stood up and saw her discard top on the ground. He picked it up feeling the soft silky fabric in his hand. He inhaled it's sweet scent of vanilla and turned to her. She looked like a beautiful siren sitting there on her knees with her hair spilling around her body like a goddess. He held out a hand to her helping her from the sofa. He knew he'd never see her again maybe. He didn't plan on coming again. This was too intense. How did Andrew truly unwind here? Serena wondered what was going through this quiet man's head. He really hadn't spoken too much and she just hoped she did okay. For some reason Darien found himself dressing her back in her top and Serena was too shocked to do anything. His fingers brushed against her nipples causing a chill to go over her. He tied the ribbon back secure and he stepped back quietly.

She cleared her throat a little. She didn't know if she felt comfortable under his intenseness and his quietness. Darien reached into his pocket and handed her some cash, folding it into her fist. He didn't know what possessed him to give her all the money he had in his pocket but he did. He'd give her his all if he could. I guess that was why she was called Siren. She could pull you into doing what she wanted….

"Have a good night Siren" He murmured.

He bowed and left a confused Serena standing there. Serena watched him go before heading back to the dressing rooms. Raye was sitting at her vanity set counting her money. She looked up and smiled slyly at Serena.

"So how was it with the client?" She asked nonchalantly.

Serena took the mask off and sat in her chair in a daze.

"I'm not sure what really happened." She murmured.

Raye looked at her curiously.

"Well how come? You were in there for half the night?" Raye said surprised.

Serena shrugged. It was like he almost put her under a spell when it should have been the other way around.

"Well, how much did he tip you?" Raye asked becoming noisy.

Serena blinked and looked down into her hand. She opened her palm to see a couple of hundreds folded neatly. She opened it and began to count. He left her six hundred dollars. She couldn't believe it. It was a bit much for a massage and a dance.

"Oh wow! That's a lot Sere! What did you do?" Raye asked excitedly.

Serena scratched her head and laughed.

"I just gave him a dance and a massage. I don't know?" She said just as excited as Raye.

Maybe tonight turned out to be two plusses in one. Malachite's promotion and her huge tip.

The rest of the night went by uneventful but Serena couldn't stop thinking of the masked stranger…

Note: So what do you think? This was my first time writing something like this. I worked on this chapter all day. Review!!!!!


	8. The New Proposal

Note: Sorry you were expecting a new chapter but this one had to be revised. Let me know what you'd like to see happen with this story.

Two weeks had went by since the encounter between Serena and the masked stranger. She was starting to forget him and sometimes she wondered if he was just a stranger that came through town and went on his merry way. It made her a little bitter though. She wondered why. Of course he wouldn't remember a stripper in a night club. He had probably been to many and he was probably married. She felt herself frown at her thoughts. Why did he keep coming back?

"Penny for your thoughts?" came Malachite's soft murmur.

She blinked and looked down. His intense gray eyes watched her face intently. They were spending a Saturday morning in each other's arms. The sun peaked through the blinds warming them gently. His chin rested on her smooth bare stomach as one of his hand absently traced circles on her thigh. She ran her fingers though silky white-blonde hair. She was dressed only in a dark blue bra. Her bottoms were lost somewhere from the night before.

"Nothing just a little tired really. I've just been so busy with work and classes." She said as truthfully as possible.

"You know how much I hate you working so much." He said softly frowning up a her.

She plumped up her pillow with her free hand and sighed.

"Yeah well it's necessary." She said.

They seemed to be having this conversation every other day now. He hated how much she worked but at the same time he didn't offer a solution. Not wanting to argue or nag he kissed her stomach lightly for it to only rumble in response. He looked up at her with an eye brow raised. She giggled and shrugged.

"So the beast has spoken. How about you stay here and relax while I fix breakfast." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." She said smiling at him.

She loved how he changed the subject. She didn't want to ruin their perfect morning. He grinned at her and pulled himself up to her face. He kissed her softly before getting out of bed. She watched his naked form leave the bedroom to go fix breakfast. They were completely comfortable with themselves. At first Serena wasn't; even though she danced in nearly nothing or nothing most nights. It was different when you were in front of someone who's opinion mattered dear to you. She laid in the bed for a few more moments listening to him open and close cabinets looking for whatever he needed to make breakfast. She rolled over and stretched out closing her eyes. Suddenly she heard the faint vibrate of a cell phone. She peaked her eye open to see Malachite's phone dance on the night stand. She groaned slightly and reached over and grabbed it. She looked at the caller id to see the letter D. She wondered if she should answer it or just take it to him. It could be a man or a woman. He never talked about anyone named D. She sat the phone back down as it stopped vibrating- signifying that the call was over. She decided to let it go and just try to get comfortable again when it started to ring again. The same person. She sighed; She was going to be some prying girlfriend. She grabbed the phone and hurried to the kitchen to give him the phone.

"Hun, your phone." She said simply.

He looked up from her his pan of eggs.

"Who is it?" He asked nonchalantly.

"D" she said handing it to him, taking the pan from him.

"Cool." He said answering it.

She watched his face slightly, pretending to be content finishing the eggs.

"Hey man what's up?" Malachite said cheerfully.

"Not much man. Hey are we still playing tennis later?" Came the deep voice.

Serena felt herself sigh a relief. Something in her churned. She had really started to develop feelings for Malachite and she knew that if it was a woman she would've been jealous. She chuckled to herself and Malachite looked over at her quizzically.

"Yeah man. Let's meet about three. I'm with my girlfriend right now. I'll hit you up." He said watching Serena fix the plates with eggs.

"Girlfriend? When did that happen?" D asked.

Malachite laughed lightly.

"It just kinda happened man, I'm not gonna stay single forever. Aren't you getting married anyway? Be happy for me." He chuckled.

"Yeah, about that I'm rethinking that. I met someone sort of." D said trying to find the right wording.

"Really like who?" He asked taking his plate from Serena.

"You are going to laugh…. It's a stripper." D said nervously.

Malachite walked to the table and sat his plate down. He burst out laughing so hard. Serena wondered what he was laughing about so hard. The took her plate to the table and sat down.

"A stripper man? Really. You are crazy over a stripper. Wow, stranger things have happened. Well good luck to you too."

"Ha ha. Thanks man." D said dryly.

Serena heart began to pound over the conversation. Could Malachite's friend be the masked stranger?

She took a bite of her eggs and chewed thoughtfully. She doubted it. There was no possible way. Plus, why would a dude she met once weeks ago be crazy about her? No. That was not possible at all. She shouldn't think of that- how did Mal feel about men dating strippers? Would he disapprove or dump her if he found out she danced at night? She didn't even want to think about that.

Malachite watched her nervous behavior. He smiled at her amused by her behavior. She looked incredibly sexy sitting there eating eggs with messy hair ,chewing her food. Some men needed more to be turned on, but not him. He enjoyed the simpler things.

"Man, I can concentrate. I will see you later." Malachite said laughing.

His friend mumbled a few words and hung up.

He hung up with out a good bye and pulled Serena from her chair. He squeezed her hands tightly and kissed them.

"What's going on?" She asked

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What is it?" She said quizzically, her blue eyes clouding with slight worry.

"I want to take care of you. Quit your night job and move in with me. The restaurant doesn't need you like I do."

Serena was caught off guard. This was not what she expected to hear him say. She wasn't sure if she could do what he was asking. She haven't depended on anyone but herself and her sister since their parents.

"I hate you working so much, I've been thinking it over and it's the best solution. I like coming home to you. I like waking up to you. We can take it day at a time. I hate you working so much. I work enough for the both of us. So what do you say?" He asked

Serena blinked. She had never had any one say that to her. What could it hurt?

"Uh….yeah! That would be awesome. You don't think I'll be a bother to you?" Serena asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! Stay with me." He murmured pulling her to him.

He captured her lips passionately and she giggled.

"That's fine. Look I must work out my two weeks notice first. Is that okay?" She reasoned.

"Sure." He said continuing to rain kisses on her.

He picked her up and headed back to the bedroom.

"Hey Mal, what about breakfast?"

"It'll be there when we get back up." He said closing the bedroom door with his foot.

Note: sorry it's short but I needed to make a post. I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Morning Glory

Note: Let me know what you'd like to see happen with this story.

Across town, Andrew woke up to the smell of something burning, the smoke detector and cries. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the noise. He coughed as he inhaled some of the some as he walked into the kitchen. The scene bewildered him. His spotless kitchen was a mess with a beautiful blonde dumping a pan burnt eggs into the sink.

"Honey what happened?" He asked slightly relieved to know that his kitchen wasn't burning down.

Mina jumped slightly and turned around. Her cute face was stained with tears.

"I tried to make you breakfast and I spaced out for a second. I'm really sorry. I don't usually mess up. I'll have everything cleaned in no time. I just really wanted to surprise you this morning with a wonderful meal. I guess I was just so wrapped up in the idea that I forgot to pay attention." She apologized.

She was really embarrassed. She never messed up like this before. Most nights when he spent the night at her place things went smoothly, but when she stays over at his house something happens every time- like she forgets to be herself. He always had a servant or butler there and they usually fixed whatever problem. She was starting to wonder if she was any good for Andrew at all. Andrew smiled sweetly at her and walked over to her. He gently kissed her forehead and took the pan.

"Baby, it's fine. I'll get the cook to come in early today and have this cleaned. Mistakes happen. I prefer to wake up to you then to the smell of burning eggs." He said lightly trying to make a joke.

Mina didn't find it too funny but she buried her face in his chest and cried harder.

"Hun, I promise it's okay. Come on. Well how about this, I'll make breakfast and you can go back to bed and relax."

She shook her head in his chest.

"It sounds nice and all but can we do it together. It seems like I'm the one constantly being spoiled and not you." She sniffled looking up at him.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Of course hun. So what shall we have? Pancakes? Eggs? Bacon?" He asked letting her go to go over to the fridge.

"Let's have all three." She said wiping her face.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Turn some music on in the living room and blast it. I need some good cooking music!" Andrew said cheerfully.

He was such a cheery person all the time. Serena would joke to Mina that Mina and Andrew were made for each other because they were both so bubbly all the time. Mina cheered up and hurried to find some good music on the radio.

Darien looked down at his closed cell phone. He began to wonder why he told Mal about the stripper. He felt slightly foolish. Could he really be falling for a woman he only met once? Maybe not. It was probably lust. There was a connection though that he couldn't shake. He was terrified to go back there because he didn't want to seem like a stalker or crazy guy. He just really wanted to get to know her. He had been distant towards Setsuna and she couldn't understand his actions. She began to fuss more about having babies than over the wedding plans. Why couldn't they just get through the wedding first with out babies being a topic? He sighed and put his phone down. One thing he did know was that he had to see her again. Maybe if he did- then she wouldn't seem so mysterious to him anymore and he could shake his feelings or whatever it was off.

He sat his phone on his night stand and climbed out of bed to shower. He stretched pulling the tension out of them. He really needed a massage. Setsuna really had been pushing all of his buttons lately. Setsuna had already left to go have breakfast or brunch with her sister and the baby so he was glad to be left to his devices. He felt so much pressure being lifted off of him knowing she was gone for the day. He was starting to feel excited about seeing Mal and having a guys day for a while. Of course for now he would divulge in give Mal any info on the girl or where she worked. He wanted that much to stay private for some reason. Only God knew what the day would bring and the night.

Note: sorry it's short but I needed to make a post. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Promotion

As she dressed in the dressing room with the other girls, Serena thought about her two weeks' notice that she had typed up and placed in her duffle bag. She was going to give it to Katsy at the beginning of her shift but decided against it. She figured giving it to her when she left for the night would be better. Even though it wasn't the best job, the women she worked with had begun to be a part of her small family in a way and she wasn't really ready to part from them but then again… when did a knight with a shiny stethoscope every come along and sweep you off your feet? As she tied her loosely with lavender ribbon, Katzy came in and placed a mask on her dressing room counter in front of her.

Serena looked up at her quizzically. Katsy simply smiled and had a happy gleam in her eye. She then grabbed Serena and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Katz, what's up?" Serena asked laughing

"You are! That's what's up! You have a visitor tonight. AND he's paying big money. I don't know what this place would do without you!" She said gleefully.

Serena wondered who this visitor was and smiled slightly. It only made her feel slightly guilty for getting ready to give her letter tonight. Katsy looked around the room to see most of the girls had already left out and it was only her and Serena. She stood behind Serena and made her face the mirror and stare at their reflections.

"Now that it's really just us in here I have a proposition for you. Don't turn me down as of yet though. Since you've been here we've went up in revenue drastically here at Club Panther. I even have investors that love the place and it's class- well as much of it as it's gonna have and they want another spot open within the next 6 months to a year. It won't be here so I'll have to go help with the ground work and I was wondering if you'd help me run this place. You know, kinda like a partnership. I'll have my lawyer draw up some papers for you to look over. I want you to be my partner at the new place as well and call it The Other Side of the Moon. It's still in the works so just think about it. I know you're young but you have that drive that I saw in myself at your age. I can show you the ropes and everything. We'll have to go to lunch and discuss your promotion and such but for tonight I need you to take care of the gentleman that's waiting for you in the Silk Den. Wear your mask again will you?" Katsy said quickly and quietly in a very businesslike tone.

Serena was in awe. She just stared at Katsy through the mirror. Katsy gave the girl shoulder a squeeze and a warm smile.

"Don't look so much in awe. I honestly see something in you and I am usually never wrong with my gut instinct. You got a minute to think about it. Let it marinate. I'll teach you what you need to know to survive but I'll leave you for now to ponder."

Katsy walked of the dressing room feeling good about her decision. Serena just simply sat there and stared. She didn't see this coming at all. She looked down at the white mask that had pearls and sequins adorned it. She slipped it on and decided to not let this stop her from working tonight. She had so many mixed emotions going through her right now. She really wished her parents were alive right now so she could get some solid advice but then again if they were she wouldn't be doing what she was doing now. She sighed softy and applied some lip gloss. No need in thinking about the what ifs. Maybe it was time to tell Mal about her job. She quickly shook it from her head. She was terrified of what he'd think of her.

"Get it together girl" She muttered softly.

She stood up and hurried to the silk den to take care of her client. She had so much going through her mind that she never wondered who would be waiting for her there.

Note: I know you hate me! I wanted to post no matter how short but I'll make another post this week! Stay tuned! I will update the others too!


	11. Tuxedo Mask Part 2

Note: I know you hate me! I wanted to post no matter how short but I'll make another post this week! Stay tuned! I will update the others too! Standard disclaimer: I own story not character or Jon B's song.

He felt his nerves bundle in his stomach as he waited for her to enter. He fiddled with the mask in his hand for a second before slipping over his face. He frowned to himself. He was a grown man nervous over a stripper that probably didn't remember him. He contemplated just leaving over his foolishness. He was so lost in his thoughts that the click on her heels on the floor startled him.

She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. The soft light that bounced through the disco ball above the small stage created a beautiful sparkle around her. Her beautiful hair hung over the front of her left shoulder, loosely tied with a silk ribbon. The dark purple bra with matching boy-shorts clung to her creamy skin. The bra was covered in a light lavender lace and tiny pearls adorned the straps. Her dark colored heels made her a full 5'7 give or take -he guessed. He felt like a school boy getting caught with a dirty magazine as he stared at her- drinking in every inch of her.

Serena could help but feel her heart beat speed as she began to recognize her mysterious stranger back. He looked like he had stepped out of some magazine lounging back watching her with his amazing eyes hidden behind his mask. She felt herself smile slightly- happy that he was back to see her. Her nagging brain reminded her he only wanted to see her perform not actually SEE HER see her. She sighed softly and grabbed onto the pole and stood in a stance waiting for the music to cue up and set her mind in work mode.

The urban rap beat to Motivation by Kelly Rowland and Lil Wayne started and she moved her hip sensuously to the rhythm. She started her routine of walking around the pole, to splits, to hanging upside down on the pole all to the rhythm of the song. Darien felt himself loosen his tie slightly as he watched her. He picked up his drink that he had sitting on a table in front of him and sipped the cool liquid and sat it back down. He felt as though he was uptight and need to relax a little. He had to keep telling himself this was not his first time seeing her. His mind kept trying to go back to their first encounter and he had to keep reminding himself that she was really in front of him.

Serena noticed how quiet he was and wondered if she had to break the silence with him again like the first time. As the song ended, and the room fell silent but full of soft color from the lights and disco ball, Serena/Siren pulled herself up from her final split.

"Bravo", came the simple word from his lips.

She smile seductively at him, "Why thank you Tuxedo Mask I presume"

Darien chuckled at her remembrance of his stupid name he came up with.

"Yeah… Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure if you'd show." He said softly.

Serena blinked into the darkness at him. Of course he couldn't full see her facial expression but it shocked her that he was surprised she showed. After all it was her job to show up.

"No problem. So what would you care for today? Another dance, body shot, massage?" She named off as she carelessly walked around the pole.

Darien thought for a moment. He wasn't sure what to ask for and felt slightly uncomfortable asking her for anything. Well really he shouldn't feel weird, he was a grown man. He did this much to get her here.

"Whatever you want." He murmured playing the card back to her.

Serena was once again surprised that he didn't really know what he wanted. The next song cued: Multiple by Jon. B. She suddenly got an idea and climbed down off the stage and made her way over to him. Darien wondered what she was up to but kept it cool. She reached down and took both of his hands and pulled him off the plush sofa.

"Dance with me." She whispered in his ear.

Her simple request made a slight shiver go down his spine. She wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled around to that her back was nestled into his chest. He marveled over how perfect her body molded into his. They fell into a comfortable silence swaying to the piano melody of the song.

The soft whine of Jon B's voice lulled them deep into his song….

_Positions might be perplexed but flexibility is a necessity  
Come on girl, join me in this ecstasy  
Meet me in a place where your moaning ain't no faking  
They comin' back to back cause with me there ain't no waiting  
It's running down your leg, you're crawling out my bed  
I see your eyes roll into the back of your head  
Girl, I swear right now, you feel like heaven, oh_

Darien looked down her perfect framed as she reached up and put her arms around his neck. Her eyes were closed and he could tell she was totally into the song. Her creamy skin spilling out the top of her bra had his blood boiling to taste her but he knew he couldn't. He nestled his lips into the right side of her neck and closed his eye; the scent of her skin and perfume over taking him. Serena never felt so safe or wanted in the arms of this stranger. She wondered if it was just her emotions or the song playing with her.

_How many ways can I love you  
And how many times can I do it to you  
Step one, kissing you, you came two more times  
Off three soft touches between your thighs  
How many ways can I love you  
And tell me how you like it done to you  
Is it fast, is it slow, can you reach three or four  
We can go on a journey called multiple…_

Darien knew that this day would be forever embedded into his brain and that nothing could ever take this night from him. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him but at the same time a little nagging feeling of reality reminded him that this was just a dance. She is a stripper. He is engaged to be married. He wasn't a young boy goofing off and if he didn't think wisely he could be playing with fire. He lifted his lips from her skin and let out a frustrated sigh. Serena immediately noticed that he began to tense up again. She knew he was probably feeling awkward and decided it was time for Siren to take over.

"There's no need to feel uncomfortable hun… you came here to relax so allow me to do my job" She said softly to him as she turned around in his arms.

She stared up into his eyes through the mask still unable to see the pure color of them but she smiled assuring at him. The tie that he had loosened earlier, she decided to take it off for him. She kissed his neck lightly and smiled at him. As she continued to say against him picking back up the pace of the song she began to take her top off never taking her eyes away from his. Darien gulped at the intensity in her eyes but he wasn't going to back down. She was right he came to relax and that was what he was going to do. Serena noticed that he started to relax with her again and his eyes seemed to get darker if possible.

"Don't be afraid to touch me if you like. I won't bite." Siren murmured.

Darien found himself drowning in her eyes and he felt himself wrap one of his arms around her tighter and his free hand taking her right breast in his palm. His thumb pad stroked over her nipple and he watched a smile spread over her lips. His thumb drew small circles lightly around her nipple and Serena found herself closing her eyes at the feeling. Darien felt himself get hard at her small arousal and he wasted no time as captured her awaiting lips in a kiss. Serena eyes snapped open at the feel of his lips on hers. She opened her mouth to make a protest but his tongue slipped in and she found herself kissing him back with fierceness. A since of familiarity came over her but she knew she didn't know him. She wanted to stop him but part of her didn't. Darien felt a spark ignite and it was something so familiar about her but he knew he didn't know her. They didn't noticed that the next song had started: My Body by Tank. Darien's kissed traveled down her neck down to her breast that he fondled and he began to suck and kiss her. She moaned softly and arched slightly at his touch. His other hand had found way down into her lace boy-short began to stroke her gently. Serena felt completely lost but Siren was completely enjoying it. Serena had never let any of her clients touch her at all but this man. Serena brought his face back up to hers and Darien didn't want to stop. Before he could speak to apologize, she captured his lips and he tightened his grip on her and forced one his fingers into her folds. She gasped into his kiss and brought one of her legs up and wrapped it around his waist. Darien growled and pulled her closer. He removed his fingers and pulled her other leg up and moved them to the nearest wall. Serena knew that they should stop but she couldn't find her voice. The coldness of the wall caused her to gasp out loud and it snapped Darien out of his lust. His stilled but his breathing was heavy. He slowly brought one of her legs down and she opened her eyes to look up into his. He felt his face grow slightly warm from embarrassment and he felt bad for almost ravaging her.

"I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened." He murmured softly.

He began backing away from her. She saw flight in his demeanor and she wasn't sure how she felt at that moment but she knew she had to gain control of this situation.

"Hey, It's fine. You didn't hurt me- it all good." She said lightly.

Darien couldn't find his voice he simply nodded but headed to find his tie. Maybe coming wasn't such a good idea. He needed to be sure there was more to her than his lust problem. He just knew he couldn't do it right then with her almost naked form in front of him. What man could think straight.

"We will meet again Siren." He said picking up his tie.

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and placed it on the table. He picked up his glass and finished his drink and left the room. Serena wasn't sure what happened as she stood there in the silk den alone. She walked over and picked up her discarded bra. That could never happen again. She scolded herself. She had a good man at home and she knew that he might one day be okay with her stripping but kissing a stranger- maybe not. She'd just take it to the grave. She went over to the table and picked up the envelope inside it had a letter and one thousand dollars worth of hundreds inside.

She heart was pounding. That was way too much money and she only could imagine what the letter said. She hurriedly put her bra back on and headed to the dressing room with her belongings. She was happy to be in there alone. She opened to read:

If you are getting this letter it probably means I was too chicken to say what I had to say face to face. You intrigue me and I want to know more. You may think it's only lust but it may be….but I want to know more about you, if you give me the opportunity. Think about it.

See you soon…..

Tuxedo Mask.

So….what do you guys think? I'm so happy to start this year off with an update for you! Please Review!


End file.
